Je vais t'appeler Capsule de Bière
by Titipo
Summary: La rencontre d'un homme et de son chien, tout simplement.


**Champommy, les amis ! C'est ma quinzième fanfic ! :D**

**Écrite sur un coup de tête avec l'idée de faire un maximum de kawaii par paragraphe ;)**

**Ça se passe pendant la saison 1, un peu après l'apparition des personnalités dans la vie de Mathieu (OUI, LES PERSONNALITÉS EXISTENT ! ET LE PREMIER QUI ESSAIE DE ME PERSUADER DU CONTRAIRE, JE LE LIVRE AUX ÉMEUX ET AUX QUENOUILLES DE L'ESPAAAACE !... C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai besoin de rêve, dans ma vie...), donc ne vous étonnez pas des petits changements de chacun, vous même vous en étonnez lorsque vous vous repassez encore et encore l'intégral de SLG (Fanfiction .Net, venez comme vous êtes ! ^^).**

**D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de Mathieu (oui, je sais, on en parlait pas... mais c'est mon intro je fais comme je veux !)... Il s'appartient et les personnalités aussi (vous pouvez lire ça comme vous le voulez ^^)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Mathieu pesta quand quelques cailloux se faufilèrent dans ses chaussons. Il avait oublié d'enfiler ses baskets, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Mais tant pis, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à faire.

La boîte était lourde, il la portait à grands peine entre ses bras, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'user de son pied pour frapper à la porte du combi.

Pas de réponse. Sa personnalité droguée devait être complètement stone, affalée sur la couchette aménagée à l'arrière.

Pourtant, la chaleur de l'été associée à son impatience et à sa fatigue le prièrent de donner une seconde série de coup qui, cette fois, provoqua des pas précipités à l'intérieur du véhicule, puis l'ouverture de la portière.

La Hippie apparut, un joint visiblement tout récent au bout des lèvres. Étrangement, il n'était pas en plein trip, ce que Mathieu prit pour un encouragement.

Au moment de parler, il hésita. Devait-il demander l'autorisation de monter dans la camionnette ? C'est que c'était encore tout récent, cette histoire de dédoublement. Les personnalités trouvaient petit à petit leurs marques, s'installant où elles le pouvaient. Quant au Hippie, il habitait le van depuis plusieurs nuits, déjà. Une affaire pour une voiture pareille, il avait bien fallu qu'il en profite. Et puis, ça libérait de la place dans l'appart...

S'il considérait réellement que "le Hippie" était une partie de lui-même, alors il n'avait pas à se poser des questions. Mais s'il commençait à le considérer comme une personne à part entière, peut-être valait-il mieux dire...

- Salut, mec ! Je peux entrer ?

Son double le fixa un instant.

S'il considérait réellement Mathieu comme la personne avec laquelle il ne faisait qu'un, alors il n'avait pas s'autoriser à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais si il se sentait indépendant, le mieux serait de dire quelque chose comme...

- Mouais, gros. Vas-y.

Il s'effaça dans son antre, suivit de son créateur traînant toujours sa boîte à bout de bras.

L'intérieur du combi sentait la fumée, ce qui fit à la fois sourire et grimacer celui-ci. Lui semblait avoir trouvé un rythme de vie qui lui convenait.

C'était beau de voir sa création heureuse et épanouie, ça devait être un peu la même chose, être papa.

Mais lui n'était pas encore près à l'admettre totalement. Il était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de responsabilités. Il n'était qu'un banal stéphanois qui avait arrêté ses médocs pour commencer une émission sur internet.

- J'peux t'aider, gros ?

Encore un "gros". Il en disait de plus en plus. Il semblait évoluer lentement mais sûrement, il lui arrivait même parfois de changer de t-shirt, comme le Geek. Mais aujourd'hui, il portait sa vieille chemise bleu/gris, ses lunettes jaunes et son chapeau noir.

Mathieu sourit et, au prix d'un effort qu'il dissimula comme il pu, tira la boîte en carton au niveau de son visage.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Perplexe et surpris, le Hippie s'immobilisa. Il fixa la boîte que Mathieu posa sur le sol avant de reculer.

- Un type en vendait dans le coin, il a mis des affiches au café, et... Comme tu dois parfois te sentir seul, à passer les trois quart du temps dans la cour...

Il allait s'éloigner, mais ajouta:

- J'ai tous les papiers, il est tatoué et vacciné. Tu n'as plus qu'à lui trouver un nom.

La portière du van se referma doucement, laissant le Hippie seul face à la boîte. Un peu perdu, il la contempla un moment lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un tremblement qui le fit sursauter. Un bruit bref se fit entendre et un petit museau noir fit son apparition, soulevant le couvercle de carton. La minuscule truffe renifla un moment avant de sortir un peu plus.

Une petite tête suivit. Des petites oreilles, des petits yeux marrons, un petit aboiement...

Un chien. Mathieu lui avait donné un chien. Un bébé, en plus.

Le Hippie sourit. Il était adorable. Il posa son joint qu'il n'avait même pas allumé pour prendre avec une extrême précaution l'animal dans ses bras, s'étonnant de sa légèreté. Il paraissait si petit, si vulnérable.

Il était beau, avec son poil couleur caramel, noir par endroit, sa petite langue rose, ses yeux plein d'excitation... Il paraissait si calme, si peace.

Saurait-il s'occuper de lui ? Être responsable d'un autre être vivant, c'était une tâche importante. Il allait falloir l'élever, lui apprendre à ne pas mâchouiller les joints, jouer avec lui,... Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Mathieu semblait penser que oui.

Mathieu semblait lui faire confiance.

Avec un soupire, le Hippie déposa le chiot à ses pieds avec beaucoup de douceur. Toute ces émotions lui avaient donné soif. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière et en fit distraitement sauter la capsule qui alla rebondir quelque part dans un coin du van. Il s'assit sur la couchette le goulot aux lèvres, près à la vider d'un trait, lorsqu'une phrase de Mathieu lui revint à l'esprit:

_"Tu n'as plus qu'à lui trouver un nom."_

Il but quelques gorgées de bière tiède, tournant et retournant cette phrase dans son esprit.

Un nom pour le chiot... pour son chiot. Non, pas le sien. L'animal n'appartenait qu'à lui-même. Mais ils pourraient être potes. D'ailleurs, il était hors de question de le tenir en laisse... et encore moins de le castrer.

Un petit frottement contre sa jambe interrompit le cours de ses pensées, attirant son regard vers le sol.

Le petit chien était assis à ses pieds, le fixant de ses yeux bruns où luisait une étincelle d'innocence qui le fit de nouveau sourire. Mathieu avait raison, c'était agréable de ne plus être seul dans le van. Soudainement, l'envie de le reprendre dans ses bras le submergea. L'envie de le protéger, aussi, de l'élever convenablement.

D'être son Mathieu.

Un petit objet brillant attira son attention parmi les dents du chiot. Craignant qu'il n'ait touché à quelque chose de dangereux pour lui, le Hippie tendit sa paume sur laquelle l'animal déposa son butin en remuant la queue, visiblement très fier de sa trouvaille.

La personnalité droguée examina le contenu de sa main et haussa les sourcils. Une capsule. Elle devait être celle qui avait quitté sa bouteille un instant plus tôt. Elle avait du se déplacer sur quelques centimètres, stoppée dans sa course par le chien qui l'avait suivi.

Curieux, il posa la rondelle de métal sur le sol et la fit rouler sur la tranche, lâchant un rire lorsque le chiot aboya avant de la rattraper pour la lui rapporter.

Il en oublia même sa bouteille vidée de moitié qui alla vite rejoindre un siège près de lui.

Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois, s'amusant de le voir si joyeux, si épanoui à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il rendait réellement quelqu'un heureux.

Cessant après un long moment de lancer le morceau de métal, il enfonça l'objet en question tout au fond de sa poche, se promettant de toujours le garder sur lui, puis hissa l'animal sur son matelas.

Il était bien, allongé sur sa couchette, le soleil lui caressant le corps et chauffant son jean déjà brûlant, la sensation du chiot tout contre lui lui arrachant un grand sourire.

- Je vais t'appeler Capsule de Bière, murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts se promener sur le pelage de l'animal

Il jeta un œil à celui-ci, le découvrant avec surprise endormi, la tête contre sa chemise, sa respiration lente et régulière soulevant la main posée sur son flanc. Le Hippie sourit encore.

Il était bien. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, que quel que soit son nombre de joints, de sourires ou de larmes du jour, il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui. Quelqu'un avec qui partager ses nuits et ses journées.

Parce que oui, Le chiot était devenu "quelqu'un" aux yeux du Hippie...

- Bonne sieste, Capsule.

Il ferma les yeux pour à son tour se laisser au sommeil. Il était bien.

* * *

**Oui, le petit passage sur le van était gratuit (je suis une vraie fan de combis VW type 1 ! *.*)**

**Bref... alors, l'origine du nom de Capsule vous va ? ;)**


End file.
